Simple Principles and Complex Situations
by Wicked Nerd
Summary: Song fanfic featuring Over My Head Cable Car by The Fray-Centered around Washu's Science Academy Days and her experiences with her short-lived family and a good friend that helped her with her greatest work.


**Okay, so this is another Washu centered fanfiction, revolving mostly during her Science Academy days. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters associated with the shows or the manga. I also don't own the song Over My Head (Cable Car) by The Fray. These are all own by people much more brilliant and richer than I. I'm just a fan. The only character I do claim is Elli, who has been a character in my mind and in the story I one day hope to have published...anyway, Enjoy!**

It was just one of those beats her body couldn't ignore. The delicious rhythm vibrated past her ear membranes and through the cochlea, stimulating the temporal lobe so much that it was causing the neurons to fire signals to both her frontal lobe and cerebellum. As a result, she began to bounce her head in time with the music instead of focusing on the photon pulses emitted by the generator. She closed her eyes as she allowed the entrancing song to inspire her limbs to move loosely with the beat, eventually breaking into a full out dance. Her arms moved in wide arcs and she stepped side to side, her fingers snapping with the downbeat.

Granted, it wasn't a happy song. Far from it in fact, but the redheaded woman knew the aching feeling the song stirred up in her chest very well. Longing echoed in every chord while the lyrics murmured words of loneliness and helplessness. As these sorts of songs had a tendency to do, memories of heartache and loss began to surface in her mind, but the semi-upbeat rhythm of the song kept the tears at bay. A faint, nostalgic smile erased her usual serious expression as the lyrics brought back wisps of memory from a time a long time ago…

--

I never knew

I never knew that everything was falling through

That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue

To turn and run when all I needed was the truth

--

"Hey Washu, dear?" A warm voice called from the doorway.

With a slightly exasperated sigh, Washu peered over the top of her book. She had been lying comfortably on the futon catching up on some last minute reading. She looked rather comical with her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, her red hair loose and fanned out on her pillow, and her stomach swelled just enough with the baby to serve as a perfect prop for her book.

"What is it, love?" She asked with a smile. She loved her husband, but he always seemed to appear at the most interesting parts of her books.

The blonde haired Hiro smiled tenderly as he sat down on the futon beside his wife, cupping her cheek gently in his palm. "Don't you think you should take a break? You've been at it for the last couple of hours. How about we go for a walk and stop at the cafeteria?"

Washu frowned slightly. She had really wanted to finish up the remaining reading she had for the semester so that she wouldn't have to worry about it during her last month of pregnancy.

Recognizing his wife's reluctance he gently tilted Washu's face so that his azure eyes could gaze lovingly into her emerald eyes. "They have your favorite sweet bean dumplings today." That caught her attention. She removed her glasses, collapsing them so that they could lie flat and act as her bookmark.

"You win." She smiled, lifting her arms up to him. He laughed as he stood, and with a swift tug had the brilliant student on her feet and in his arms. He nuzzled her neck gently and placed a gentle kiss on her ear. Washu shivered with delight. The man knew how to push her buttons. "Now don't start that or we'll never leave here. You promised me a dumpling."

"And a dumpling you shall have, my love." He chuckled, gently lowering his hands to cradle Washu's protruding stomach between them. He smiled. "You want a dumpling too, son?"

Washu grinned slyly. "If that means you're buying two dumplings for me to eat, then the answer's yes." She kissed Hiro's cheek softly, and took one of his hands in her own, leading him out of their dorm. However, whenever they got to the door he would stop and suavely bow her way through it. Sometimes he was just a little too much, but she loved the guy just the same.

"So have you told your parents about us yet? The solar flares should be down by now." Washu asked curiously as they found a comfortable spot over looking the atrium. She took her cup of warm herbal tea between her hands, looking at her husband over the rim of the cup as she took sip. She frowned when she saw his expression, like a deer caught in the headlights. "You haven't, then."

"Not yet…" Hiro admitted quietly, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. "I will soon, but with the solar flares having been up since you and I started dating, and through the wedding…well, I'm having to think of how to let them know." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well…I guess it's for the best." Washu sighed softly, taking a bite into her first dumpling. "They would probably come out here and try to do everything. It would get in the way of the thesis and I probably wouldn't finish it in the three months I have left."

"I really can't believe you're writing your thesis on dimensional pockets. It's purely theoretical that quantum physics will allow you to…well, tear a hole in space and retrieve things." Hiro finished lamely, but happy for a change in subject, stirring his milkshake absent-mindedly with his straw.

"It's only a matter of deciphering that formula I've been working since our senior year of undergrad, remember? I think I'll be able to crack it before it's time to turn it in and present it to the board." Washu countered, matter-of-factly before taking another bite of the sweet bean dumpling. She had been craving these mildly sweet, chewy confections throughout her pregnancy. It was nice that her husband indulged her like he did.

"Do you honestly think you can pull it off? That's dissertation level work, love, and you're going to have your hands full pretty soon." His concerned gaze melted to a smile as he eyed the start of Washu's paunch on the other side of the table.

Washu laughed. It was really more of a light-hearted cackle that Hiro found incredibly cute. "Oh, please. I took up the dimensional pockets because I'm so close to being done with the research. If I hadn't been pregnant I would have continued my studies on the masu."

"What is so fascinating about those creatures to you anyways?" Hiro smirked, folding his hands as he eyed his wife across the table.

Washu smiled, popping the rest of the second dumpling in her mouth, and chewed deliberately to make him wait for the answer. Finally, when the little wrinkles of increasing curiosity began to appear at the corners of his eyes she swallowed and smiled. "Because my dear, you should know by now that I have an affinity for small things with big surprises. The masu are a curious group of creatures with amazing properties."

"They look like simple little brown blobs to me."

Washu rolled her eyes and before sneaking a rice ball from her husband's plate. "Those little brown blobs can unify to create amazing energy even if they are simple minded."

Hiro smiled and shook his head. "Well, that's why you in the science department and I'm in the philosophy department, isn't it?"

Washu smiled and gave a nod. "Yes I suppose SO." She let out a gentle yelp. Hiro looked at her in alarm, but immediately relaxed when he saw his wife rub her tummy with a smile. "Alright, alright." She chuckled.

"What'd he say?" Hiro asked curiously, puzzled when Washu placed her hand on his and gave him her most serious expression.

"Hiro…"

He gulped, afraid that there was something wrong or that she was going to start in on his parents again. "Yes?"

"He wants the rest of your rice balls." She grinned and pulled his plate over to her.

"Washu!" He cried.

"What? You asked." Washu laughed, taking a large bite of her delicious prize.

--

But that's how it's got to be

It's coming down to nothing more than apathy

I'd rather run the other way than stay and see

The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

--

It was the last place the eight month pregnant scientist wanted to be. Unfortunately, with her mass and all the attention focused on her, there was no way out. Washu forced a smile, gritting her teeth as she accepted yet another baby shower gift from some obscure classmate she was sure she hadn't invited. After Washu had opened the gift to reveal another sickeningly adorable sailor suit outfit and the girl had turned away to get a cup of punch, Washu allowed her face to slip into one of disgusted annoyance.

"I take it, you aren't enjoying the labors of Dr. Taneka."

Washu's annoyance melted into a faintly amused grin, "You know how I find these sorts of gatherings dull and frustrating." She took the gift from her close friend, who sat down next to the very pregnant woman with an acknowledging grunt. Elli smirked casually and folded her arms over her chest, ignoring the belittling stares she was getting from some of the other women. Washu couldn't help but chuckle as she opened the gift to find a collection of relaxation music, a device that allowed a book to float in front of its reader (ideal for people who have their hands full), and a bottle of headache medicine.

"Figured you got enough things for Junior. You need something for yourself." Elli folded her arms behind her head, watching her redheaded friend out of the corner of her dark blue eyes.

"Well, this will definitely be more useful than the fifteen sailor suits I got." Washu smirked, and patted Elli's left knee, which being a metal prosthetic made a dull metallic thunk, drawing some odd stares towards Washu too. It didn't bother either of them to receive such attention. It might have been Elli's appearance, with her height of 6 feet and boyishly cut hair, or that when she wasn't working in the physics lab she was working out, or even the fact that she had never been seen showing the slightest interest in men, but Elli quickly developed the reputation of being a raging lesbian. Washu knew better, having befriended Elli during their first week as undergraduates in the academy. Elli had actually been her roommate before she married Hiro, and in that time Washu had learn that Elli was completely set on one guy from her home planet but she was also completely angry with him for some reason. Washu didn't know the reason behind Elli's love and hatred for the same man, but she was content to have someone who was almost as obscenely brilliant as herself as a friend.

Elli watched quietly as Washu opened another present, a plush mobile that played Braham's Lullaby, smiling slightly. "You're going to need a warehouse for all this stuff. Whose idea was it to invite every woman in the Academy? I think there's a freshman I've never seen before at the punch bowl."

"Wasn't my idea. Dr. Taneka did all this behind my back." Washu grumbled. "I think she put out flyers all over campus instead of sending invitations…You're not going to leave me here alone are you?" Washu asked, a hint of desperation in her voice. The chattering of all these women was starting to get to her.

"Well, I could be doing some bench presses or splitting some atoms…" Elli started, but seeing the hormone-induced tears starting to form in the corners of her redheaded friend's eyes, she sighed and gave a faint grin. "But, I think I'll hang around. Maybe we'll get lucky and someone will shove someone else into the cake."

A few hours later, after all the gifts had been given and the food fight that had initiated after someone, namely Elli, shoved an unruly freshman into the refreshment table, Washu and Elli were carefully tucking the presents into a dimensional pocket that Washu had summoned, connected to Washu's dorm room. Elli chuckled. "You're not going to be able to walk into your own room. You want help cleaning it up?"

"Nah, I'll let Hiro do it." Washu smiled, "He made me come to this anyway."

Elli nodded and carefully inspected a very comfortable-looking baby carrier that straps to the parent's chest. "So, are the in-laws coming in to cheer in the new addition?"

Washu shrugged. "I don't know."

Elli frowned and lowered her voice suspiciously. "You mean he still hasn't called them?"

Washu shook her head. "No, I don't think so…"

Shaking her head, Elli folded another sailor suit and tossed it into the pocket. "Washu…" She sighed, placing her hands flat on the table, hunching her shoulders as though she were preparing for a heavy blow. "It's been almost a year since you got married to him, and you're about to birth his son. Don't you think it's odd that he hasn't been in touch with his folks to tell them this news?"

"Well…there were the sunspots…and he has to figure out how to tell them all that's happened." Washu half-heartedly muttered in his defense, though Elli's argument had been one that had circled her own thoughts numerous times.

Elli rolled her eyes, her scowl becoming more pronounced. "Sunspots my ass. Even if the sunspots did interfere with the communication systems of his planet, I seriously doubt it would have stopped all communications for over half a year. He could have sent a message with a ship going to that part of the galaxy or something. It's not that hard to reach people in this day and age." The pressure she placed on her fingertips was started to put dents in the table, a sign of her frustration.

"Don't you think I know that it's suspicious!?" Washu's voice shook with anger. She had always trusted Elli to tell it to her straight, and usually appreciated it, but right now the truth was harder to face than the annoying veil that Hiro kept over his home life. "Some people aren't proud of their families! You should know that of all people."

Elli's eyes narrowed slightly, and she lowered her hands off the table, balling them into fists. Washu had long known that Elli had many issues concerning her family. It was a story that she had told Washu during one of their Girl's Nights In when they were roomies, and one that she didn't like being reminded of. "That was cold, Washu."

Washu's face held a mix of anger and regret, "You know I don't have a family, Elli. Why would you want to try and break up the one I'm building?"

Elli pressed her lips together into a thin line and shook her head quietly, turning to walk away. She paused at the door, turning her head slightly to give a reproachful look back to her friend. "You know Washu…with physics and chemistry, you can assume some complicated reactions based on some simple principles and laws…Having you around made me assume that family isn't about who's blood you have or being tied together with a piece of paper…it's about who you care about. From the moment we met, I felt as though we were family…like sisters. I guess to you families aren't as complex as physics. I just hope that I'm wrong about him…" Elli sighed and turned away. "I'm going for a run. See ya around."

Washu watched through the window as Elli ran past, her academy robes billowing behind her. Sighing, knowing that she wouldn't be able to talk to Elli again until the woman was too tired to move, which depending on how upset she was, could take anywhere from several hours to days, she finished tossing the rest of the stuff into the pocket and started the walk back to her and Hiro's apartment, her hands rubbing her stomach softly.

--

Everyone knows I'm in

Over my head

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mind

She's on your mind

--

"GAAAAAAH!"

"It's okay Washu! Breathe!"

"Tell me to breathe again and I SWEAR to any deity listening I will rip your nuts off!" Washu hissed between her teeth as she came down off the backend of a contraction. She panted heavily. "This is harder…than they make it…look in those…videos…"

"You're doing great, love." Hiro smiled, smoothing a lock of damp hair from Washu's face. "Just hold out a little longer."

"Do I have another choice?" Washu snorted sarcastically, but she grinned faintly to her husband despite the pain her body was in. He gently pulled an ice cube from a nearby cup and placed it on her lips. She gratefully welcomed the frosty cube into her dry mouth and allowed her mind to focus on the soothing cold.

"What I want to know is where the doctor is with the epidural." Hiro leaned against the bed, stroking his wife's hair gently.

Washu nodded. "Yeah, if he doesn't come here soon, I'm going to give it to myself." She grumbled aloud, causing Hiro to snort with laughter. While he was distracted, Washu glanced up at him. "So, did you call your parents to tell them that their grandson is about to be born?"

"Not yet. I don't want to leave your side and I might as well wait until he's born first." Hiro smiled, taking her hand in his and patting it lightly.

"You said you would call them when we were heading…" Washu stopped talking suddenly, taking a sharp breath through her nose as another contraction started.

"TSUNAMI!" She screeched, clenching down on her husband's hand just as her abdomen clenched itself. Hiro screeched with her, mostly because Washu was breaking his fingers. As the contraction subsided and Hiro painfully pried his fingers from her grip, Washu hissed. "That's it!" She summoned her halotop and jabbed at the keys as she took great gulps of air. A dimensional pocket opened up by the bed and she retrieved a syringe.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiro asked, worry and confusion heavily apparent in his voice.

"I'm going to give myself the damn epidural!" Washu growled, though she hadn't actually thought about how she was going to do it. The pain was paralyzing the logic center of her brain. She thrust the syringe out to him. "Here! Do it!" She rolled over to her side slightly, showing her backside to him.

"You can't be serious…" Hiro stuttered. Thankfully though, he was spared the potential pain of explaining to his wife that he didn't know where to stick the needle when the doctor finally came in. Before Washu could say "About damn time," he had given her the epidural, quieting the redheaded woman's rages within a few minutes. Thank goodness for the advances in anesthetic research that made the drug take effect much more quickly.

Washu cooperated much more easily with the doctors under the influence of the epidural and Hiro couldn't help but take a picture of the goofy grin on her face when the doctor told her that she was completely dilated and ready to push. For all the pains that Washu had gone through during those agonizing ten hours of labor, the actual birth was really quick. Before either of them knew it, Washu was cradling their newborn son, draped in a soft blue blanket, in her arms.

Hiro almost cried seeing how beautiful their son was and Washu did cry. "What a perfect little baby boy…our little Taiki." She smiled tenderly, and kissed his forehead. She then turned her smile to Hiro and whispered softly to the baby. "You see that guy right there? He's your daddy…he's a good one. I promise you." She smiled and gently handed their blonde haired newborn over to her husband carefully, smiling as he tried to figure out how to place his hands. Her smile got bigger when she saw the look in his face as he cradled the boy to him, looking at him with such an intense fatherly pride Washu was surprised that he wasn't emitting his own cosmic illumination. A warm happy feeling washed over her as she etched that image in her memory forever. She dozed off with a warm sleepy smile plastered to her face, happy to have her family.

Hiro looked up to try to explain to Washu their son's perfection, but smiled when he saw that she had fallen asleep. Looking to Taiki, he grinned, "Yeah, that's your mother. She's nuts, and I don't know why she loves me, but I can tell you one thing mister, and that is that you and I are darn lucky she loves us like she does."

--

Let's rearrange

I wish you were a stranger I could disengage

Say that we agree and then never change

Soften a bit until we all just get along

--

"Sleep my baby…sleep my baby…dream of somewhere far away, do you remember still? How I hope you always will…keep the memory of the day the world was born." Washu sang softly, cradling Taiki to her as she rocked in her chair. As she watched her sleeping angel she knew that the 9 months of uncontrollable emotions, cravings, swollen ankles, and having a bowling ball sized baby shoved through an opening the size of a small peach was worth it.

Smiling, she carefully stood up and tucked the month old infant gently into his basinet. As she did this, she heard a familiar set of footsteps stop in the doorway, set apart by the uneven sound of one leg being made of a denser material than the other. Washu quickly spun around to see Elli leaning into the doorframe, hugging herself as if she had forced herself to come here.

"Elli…"

Washu took a step towards her, causing Elli to take a step back and lower her eyes. "Washu…I'm sorry…I just…"

Washu smiled and shook her head. "Forget it. You weren't saying anything I hadn't thought before, El…I just didn't want to think about it, I guess." She approached her friend again, but she still backed away.

Elli shook her head quietly, "It didn't give me the right to turn my back on you like that…" She sighed, glancing up with her dark blue eyes, only to avert them to the floor again. "I just wanted to make sure that you and the baby were okay."

Washu nodded, "We're all fine…Hiro's teaching a class right now. He's scheduled a time with the intergalactic communicator this evening to tell his folks all our news."

Elli nodded and wrung her fingers together, obviously uncomfortable. She looked up in alarm as she felt the hand of her fellow scientist grasp hers. "Come on, Elli." Washu whispered, pulling the raven-haired woman into the nursery. "Come meet your nephew."

Tears spilt down the ex-soldier's cheeks and she hugged Washu before walking over to the basinet to admire the blonde haired infant. She hesitantly reached down to smooth his hair, "Oh, Washu…he's perfect. To think he came from you." She said this without changing her facial expression, but Washu could pick up the teasing tone of her voice.

"Haha." Washu smirked. "Keep it up and you won't get to babysit, Taiki."

"Taiki…" Elli whispered thoughtfully. She gave short nod and smiled at the little bundle. "It suits him…" She looked to Washu with a silent plea, and Washu gave an encouraging nod. Elli licked her lips nervously and ever so carefully, as though she were lifting a delicate sugar sculpture, she picked up the little boy and cradled him softly. The baby opened his eyes, giving Elli a somewhat appraising look.

"He has your eyes…" Elli noted quietly, smiling faintly as she looked down at the bundle in her arms. She rocked the tiny boy, humming. Washu couldn't help but smile. Elli never seemed like the nurturing type, but babies have a tendency to bring out the estrogen in any woman it seemed.

Suddenly, Washu noticed that Elli's warm expression had changed to one of faint revulsion. "Well, I know that your son has a healthy digestive system." Washu couldn't help but laugh and motioned to the changing table. Elli set the child down on the table and grabbed a fresh diaper, handing it off to Washu who was already removing the soiled one.

"Sheesh…for a little guy, he creates a big stink." Elli breathed, shaking her head a little to rid her nose of the offending odor.

"Tell her, 'That's how you know I'm healthy,' right, little one?" Washu chuckled and cradled Taiki in her arms again, smiling at her friend. "It's good to see you El. Can you stick around?"

Elli smiled softly and shook her head. "Not right now, but I'll come around tomorrow. They put me in charge of teaching freshman level physics…Believe me, I rather be here."

"Eww…teaching the freshmen is always the worst. Most of them can't even see the beauty in the potential energy of a quark." Washu groaned in sympathy.

"Tell me about it. I'll stop by tomorrow and bring you a tea and some pudding from the cafeteria. Like old times." Elli smiled and headed out the door, barely nodding to the entering Hiro in acknowledgement, who eyed Elli with an odd glance.

"Why was the lesbian here?" He asked Washu as she placed Taiki back into the basinet.

"Oh please, she's no more a lesbian than I am, and her name is Elli." Washu replied, a little annoyed. "And she was just stopping by to say hi and to see Taiki."

"Well…I know she was your friend and all…" Hiro started, setting down his briefcase and stretching out his arms.

"Was infers the past tense. She 'is' my friend, and no 'was' about it." Washu interrupted, pulling out one of the many sailor suits for Taiki to wear for his introduction to his grandparents. She walked to the ironing board and proceeded to press the shirt and pants with the utmost care.

"I thought you two were fighting."

"Oh please, women fight all the time, particularly when they are as smart and passionate as the two of us. Elli just worries too much and I wasn't in the mood to listen at the time. We just needed time to cool off." Washu explained with a slight tone that seemed annoyed at having to explain such a thing.

Hiro sighed a little and came up behind his wife, slipping her arms around her middle. "You know, I'll never understand women, but luckily I have you to sort me out when I haven't got a clue." With that he gave the edge of her ear a little kiss and a nibble, causing Washu's cheeks to redden and catch in her throat.

"Hiro!" She cried and squirmed in his grip, "We don't have time for this! We've gotta get ready to see your parents. We need to call them before it gets too late."

"Aww, can't they wait?" He whined softly, giving her ear another nibble.

"No!" She squealed and wormed her way free with the pressed suit in hand. "Now I'm going to dress your son. You should go take a shower."

"They're just my parents, Washu dear." Hiro mumbled, feeling a little put out.

"Whom you haven't seen in over a year. Shower!" She ordered, pointing towards the bathroom.

--

But that's disregard

You find another friend and you discard

As you lose the argument in a cable car

Hanging above as the canyon comes between

--

"Well that couldn't have gone much worse…" Washu muttered bitterly. She had just walked in from the nursery, having tucked a sleeping Taiki into his crib. However, now the weight of all that was said had begun to sunk in, and she was furious. "You would think that I was no better than a spore mold, the way they were talking…hell, they wouldn't even talk to me, as if I wasn't worth acknowledging."

Hiro sighed heavily. He was lying on their futon, still fully clothed and looking rather pale. "Well…I'd be lying if I said I didn't expect mother to act like that."

"What do you mean?" Washu asked, pausing in her efforts to remove her academy robes. She cast her emerald eyes to study her husband's expression. "Why would you expect that sort of abuse?"

Hiro shook his head and sat up, "Don't make me explain it, Washu. It's completely asinine."

"I want to know. If you know something that can help me get them to accept me, then you need to tell me. I don't want to come between you and your parents." She walked over and stood bent over in front of him, eyeing him with all seriousness.

Hiro rolled his eyes and turned away, getting up off the futon. "You don't understand, dear. I highly doubt there is anything you'll be able to do to make this right with my mother and father. Father explained it all when he said, 'I didn't know sending you to the Academy would risk the chance of you sullying the name of Kuramitsu. I thought we raised you better than that, Hiro.'" As these words rolled off his tongue, Hiro's face cringed in disgust.

"When they said that then, they were referring to me..." Washu scowled, her worst suspicions confirmed. She had half-hoped they were talking about Hiro's last dissertation presentation, which hadn't gone over as well as it could have, partly due to the fact it had been Taiki's first night home the night before. However, Washu wasn't an idiot, and she wasn't about to let anyone make her feel inferior. "Well, who died and made them Emperor!?"

"Honey…" Hiro sighed exasperatedly, "There's no point in letting what they said get to you. They're of noble blood. That's just how they think."

"So that makes it okay, does it? Because I'm not a descendent of the Jurai Royal Family, I'm amoeba entrails? Is that it?" Washu snapped back, her hands balled into fists, turning her back on him and starting out of the room.

Hiro lunged forward and took hold of her shoulder, perhaps a little more forcefully than he meant to, but he couldn't have her leave angry. "Washu, you know I don't think like they do."

"Yeah, but I didn't hear you standing up for me very much in there either. And what about your son? He's the most beautiful thing that either of us have created, and you just let them talk about him like he was half dirt, just because I'm his mother!" She pulled free of his grip, shrugging him off when he reached out again.

Annoyed now, Hiro threw his arms up. "What do you want me to do? If I fight them, they'll just pull litigation into it and it could cause a lot of problems for us."

Washu stopped in her tracks as she reached the door to their apartment. She released a frustrated sigh and leaned against the wall, glancing back at Hiro. "…I know you're right, and the last thing I want to do is to cause problems for our little family here…" She turned and kicked the wall lightly and scowled, "But I'm not one to take abuse from anyone…"

Hiro couldn't help but smile a little, waking over to gently place his hands on her shoulders once more. "I know my love. That's one of the things I love about you." He embraced her gently.

Washu sighed as she returned the embrace, letting go a little more quickly than Hiro would have liked. She turned and headed out the front door. "You watch over Taiki for a while. There's some expressed breast milk in the fridge. Warm it up if he gets hungry."

"Where are you going?" Hiro asked, confusion lining his face as he watched his wife slip on her shoes.

"To burn off some steam. I'll be back in a while." With that she ran out the door.

Spring was well on the way. The young buds of new leaves were starting to form on the trees, though they were only on the trees that could survive another frost. There was still a sharp chill in the night air. Washu pulled her robes a little tighter about her, folding her arms over her chest as a means to keep her extremities warmer and keep heat in her core. She knew she was acting crazy, walking out in the cold like this, but she didn't want to say anything that she was going to regret to Hiro. She shivered as she continued her walk on the campus grounds, stewing.

The steady sound of her feet connecting with the pavement echoed behind the redhead, one footstep sounding heavier than the other. Washu felt the ghost of a smile tug at the corners of her lips. Even after two years, Elli still kept the same routine. She heard the ex-soldier slow her pace significantly, which indicated that she had been spotted. It was a matter of seconds when Elli, panting slightly came up beside her friend, still jogging but at pace with Washu's walk.

"Washu? What are you doing out?" She asked breathily. Sweat was beaded on her forehead and the fact that she was winded at all meant that she had been running for at least an hour. "You'll catch your death out here."

"Says the woman in the soccer shorts and threadbare long sleeve shirt. I would have thought you would have gotten rid of that old ratty thing soon after you moved out." Washu chuckled watching Elli jog in place beside her with a smirk on her face.

"What for? There's not a hole in it yet, and I've survived colder environments in the buff. This is nothing." Elli's smirk faded to a look of concern when she saw Washu's face revert to it's darken form. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Uh huh…" Elli replied in disbelief, slowing her jog to a walk. She removed the towel from around her shoulder and wiped her face and hands down with it. She lightly nudged Washu in a new direction. "Come on. I think you could use a double."

"Oh no. It'll go straight to my …"

"Oh, alright, a single and a good game of volleyball." Elli grumbled. "The way we play it won't have a chance to go anywhere."

It was but a few moments later, that Washu dressed in a clean but baggy set of shorts and a t-shirt of Elli's that was in the gym, spiking a volleyball over the net. Elli had to dive to bump it up, and rolled up on her knees and spiked it back at her. As Washu volleyed it up for another return spike, Washu growled, "I can't believe he didn't stick up for me."

"Why would he...oof!...have to stick up for you?" Elli grunted as the spiked ball connected with her forearms, leaving the imprint of the Academy seal upon impact.

Washu snarled as she charged the ball and spiked it back without so much as a set, "He practically called me a family wrecking harlot and a money seeking jezebel."

"Practically, but not literally?" Elli asked as she returned the ball. This was their usual routine whenever Washu was agitated about something, but Elli couldn't help but note the ferocity with which Washu was spiking the ball. She must be really pissed.

"Oh you know those stuck up noble types…" Washu sneered as she spiked the ball yet again. "They never say anything outright. I would have almost preferred it if he had said that to my face. At least then I wouldn't have to read into everything."

Elli nodded a little before setting the ball and spiking it back. "Well, I know you probably don't want to hear this…"

"Don't you dare say I told you so!" Washu snarled, throwing her whole body into the next spike, which Elli returned with annoying ease.

"I wasn't about to." She replied coolly, "But I was going to say that your man is definitely a coward when it comes to his parents."

"Oh…" Washu muttered, a little humbled. She hated when she was misguided in what her friend was thinking, and it always took her down a peg and forced her to rethink the situation. After a few moments of just volleying the ball back and forth, fierceness forgotten, she sighed and said, "Well, yeah, I can see that. It explains why it took him so long to call them in the first place…and he did say that he expected his mother to act like she did." Her anger had deflated, leaving her feeling a little depressed. "What do I do?"

"Did his parents say they were going to take any action against you two?" Elli asked casually, bumping the ball and setting it back over the net.

"No. Do you think they might?" Washu asked, a worried expression etching into her features. Still, she bumped the ball back, keeping the volley going.

Elli shrugged, and head butt the ball back over the net. "Well, did they greet Hiro warmly at first?"

"Yeah. The mother was practically in tears to see him and made all sorts of sappy little comments about her little boy." Washu couldn't help but snicker a little at the memory, despite her current feelings.

"Then I doubt it. As much as that cow and her steer may despise what Hiro has chosen to do, I don't think they'll want to impede on his happiness, or their grandson's for that matter." She smiled a little as she watched Washu kick the ball back over the net. The fact that she was being creative with returning the ball showed that she was cheering up some. She bounced the ball off her knees and head butted it back over. "My feeling though is that she should be so lucky as to have you for a daughter-in-law. Not only are you a great person, but your genetics will help to improve the noble gene pool, which as I understand is getting rather shallow." Elli made a silly cross-eyed face that caused Washu to giggle and nearly miss the ball, which she caught with her toe so that it popped up in the air. With a precise swing of her arm she spiked it over the net, just out of reach of the physicist, even after she made a mighty dive towards it.

Elli groaned slightly in disappointment, but when she looked up she saw a half-smiling Washu looking down at her, offering her a hand. "Thanks, El." Elli grinned and took hold of her friend's hand and got to her feet.

"Anytime. Now lets get that double. I'm in the mood for some green tea and vanilla." Elli beamed.

"I'm still trying to lose the baby weight. I'll just have a single of death by chocolate." Washu chuckled.

Elli laughed. "I call that about even with mine, but at least you'll eat the ice cream that you want." She placed a friendly arm about her friend's shoulder as they made their way to the locker room to clean up.

"You know, this doesn't solve my problem." Washu said quietly, "But I feel better."

"Good. I hate to see you down…and I know Hiro does too."

"I think I'll just stay out of the conversations with Hiro and his mother from now on. I think they'll do better in talking this through if I'm not there to provoke her."

Elli nodded quietly, silently hoping that the "let it be" method would work out this time around.

--

Everyone knows I'm in

Over my head

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mind

She's on your mind

--

"Son, I hate to do this, but you have given me no choice. I'm already on my way there and I'm bringing you and your son home. He's young enough that with a quick marriage to a noble woman, we'll be able to give him a legitimate claim to the Kuramitsu lineage. Your marriage to Ms. Hakubi, not being performed by a Priestess of Jurai, is not valid, so we don't have to mess with red tape nonsense…"

"But Father!" Hiro cried out in rage. "I love her! I refuse…"

"HIRO! This isn't about just you anymore! If you refuse to cooperate, we'll have to take measures that will permanently ostracize you and your wife from the scientific community. With as promising of a career as this…Washu seems to have in her future, would you risk banishing her from the Academy and the greater scientific community? And what of your son? He would be banished from the Juraian territories without a name or a future."

"There are other territories!" Hiro cried defiantly. "We could make a life there! We would be happy!"

"Even with a bounty out on her head? You realize that by she would be guilty of kidnapping two heirs to the Kuramitsu line." The image of his father on the telescreen smirked, threateningly.

Hiro roared with anger. "After you had us banished!? You can't have it both ways, Father! You can't banish us and then claim us to your family!"

"You seem to have forgotten who you're speaking to, son. Have you forgotten where the Kuramitsu family stands in the royal courts?"

Hiro felt like someone had socked him in the gut and took all the air from his lungs. He knew well that his father had more than enough people in the royal family committed to his cause, all of them with the prejudice against non-nobles. They would go out of their way to destroy everything he and Washu had, and possibly take her life. "Father…please…" He pleaded, his voice heavy with emotion. "Please don't do this…"

"We do what we must to preserve the line, son. Be ready to leave by 6 pm tomorrow. " With a cold blip, the communication screen went black, and Hiro could feel his very soul darkening with it.

Hiro sunk down to his knees, gripping the control panel in anguish, tears streaming down his cheeks. Everything that he had built with Washu had been destroyed within 7 minutes. What should have been a wonderful lifetime in which they raised children, celebrated successes, remained steadfast through the failures, treasured their togetherness…was just a dream.

"Oh, Tsunami what should I do…what should I tell her…" Hiro doubled over in sadness, his forehead pressing into the cold tile floor: the sole comfort for all the pain that overflowed within him.

It was several hours later that he emerged from the galactic communications building, the sun setting over the horizon. He carried himself like a man defeated, his shoulders hunched and his eyes downcast to the ground. He didn't hear the sounds of his colleagues greeting him or asking of his well-being; didn't see the worried looks of passing students or the colorful atrium he usually admired whenever he entered his apartment building.

He stopped in front of the door to their apartment, closing his eyes and breathing deep through his nose, steeling himself for what he must do. However, when the door opened and he saw his wife, his courage faltered. How could he tell her that they couldn't be together anymore? That she couldn't even raise her own son? He stared at the redheaded woman he loved more than anyone in the world, his mind cursing his heart for pining after the person who could no longer be his.

"Hiro, dear?" He heard her say, a soft cool hand reaching out to brush against his forehead, "Are you ill?"

He knew he needed to tell her, to warn her of the imminent destruction of the life that they had worked so hard to build. He needed to be a source of strength and comfort her for as long as he could before his father's arrival, but he couldn't. He was too frightened by the very despair that would surely swallow them both. Giving her a very forced smile, he hoarsely whispered, "I'm just tired love. It's been a hard day."

"You poor thing. Come on. I'll fix you something warm and then you should get some rest." She placed a tender arm around him and helped him inside.

A few hours later, after Washu had tucked a five-month-old Taiki in his crib in his nursery, she came to bed and wrapped a gentle arm around her husband. Hiro felt her snuggle into his back as he continued to feint sleep, facing the wall. It tore his heart to shreds to know that this wonderful, passionate woman would never hold him again. He would never breathe in the scent of the cherry blossoms that lingered on her skin after a hot bubble bath, never wake up to see her lying next to him, smiling to see him.

It was then he made up his mind. He couldn't do anything about his family being torn apart, but he could do everything in his power to make their last moments together as wonderful as possible. It was a small comfort, but it was enough to give him life. He let out a soft breath of air and rolled over to face his wife, reaching up to touch her cheek ever so gently.

"Washu…" He whispered thickly. "I love you."

Her eyes opened partially and she smiled tiredly, cuddling closer to him and leaning slightly into his hand. "I love you too, Hiro."

Hiro smiled softly at her, rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Let's take off work and school tomorrow…let's have some fun."

Washu yawned and snuggled her head back into the pillow, "I don't know, love. I've got to start my research for my dissertation on dimensional tears and I should really get some work done with…"

"Please? For me?" Hiro pleaded gently.

Washu smiled softly as her eyes drifted close again. "All right. We'll play hookie tomorrow."

Hiro smiled and pressed his lips gently to his wife's forehead, pulling her close to him. He watched her sleep until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, drifting off with his fingers threaded with hers, their wedding bands clinking softly together as his arm went slack.

--

Everyone knows I'm in

Over my head

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mind

She's on your…

--

"I couldn't imagine a better way to spend a hookie day!" Washu laughed, bouncing her son on her knee gently as they relaxed in the warm sun in the botanical gardens on the Academy grounds. "First the zoo and aquarium, then that cozy little lunch in front of the atrium, and now this. You better watch it, Hiro, a girl could get spoiled." She teased.

"Huh? Oh, well," Hiro quickly forced a smile again, "I'll try to be careful my love, but I must say you deserve it."

Washu's own smile faded some, "Are you still feeling bad, Hiro dear? We can go home if you want. If your sick you should be in bed."

"No, I want to be out here. The fresh air is nice." Hiro covered quickly, wishing that he wasn't so miserable so that he could enjoy his last moments with his wife more. He leaned over and wrapped an arm around her and ever so gently kissed her forehead, smiling softly down at their son. "Besides, there's no place I rather be than here with you and Taiki."

Washu felt herself blush under the intenseness of his gaze, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong. She was trying hard to ignore it, but every time she caught Hiro staring off into space with that distant expression it got a little harder to do. I wonder if he's sicker than I thought. Maybe when we get home I'll run some tests on him, just to make sure he's okay.

Just then, Taiki grabbed onto his mother's robes and wiggled out of her crossed-legged lap. "Where do you think you're going, little man?" She asked curiously.

Both her and Hiro watched as Taiki got to his hands and knees. He had done this several times now, but he never managed to get anywhere. He'd just sit there and bounce until either his mother or father came over to try and show him how to crawl, always to give up and engage him in some other stimulating activity.

Today though, he lifted his little hand and started forward towards a colorful flower, with an even more colorful butterfly fluttering over it. Washu covered her mouth with motherly pride and smiled tearfully. "Look! He's crawling."

Hiro smiled proudly, watching as their child made his first venture on his own. He almost laughed out loud when he reached out for the butterfly and it hovered over his head and landed on his forehead. The child gave a little squeal of delight and fell over in the grass. Hiro looked at his wife and lifted her chin, forgetting everything but the gaze of her emerald eyes, the quirky smile that tugged at the corners of her warm lips, and the smell of cherry blossoms that seemed to surround her. He leaned in and brushed her lips with his own, smiling as he felt her return the kiss and slip her arms around his neck. It was a rare, but perfect moment; one he would be content to live in forever.

"Lord Kuramitsu!"

--

And suddenly I become a part of your past

I'm becoming the part that don't last

I'm losing you and its effortless

Without a sound we lose sight of the ground

In the throw around

Never thought that you wanted to bring it down

I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

--

Hiro jerked his head away from Washu in alarm, looking up to see a pair of soldiers and his father standing but ten feet away from their little family. He knew that the time had long passed to tell Washu goodbye, and tears filled his eyes.

"What is all this?" Washu demanded, getting to her feet. Started to move forward to retrieve their son when Hiro grabbed her hand, getting to his feet. He held her hand to his heart, causing an expression of confusion to etch deep into her facial features. "Hiro…what's going on?"

Hiro felt a weight pressing down on his chest, suffocating him. His breaths came in sharp gasps as he gave a pleading look at Washu, wishing she had the power to put an end to all this. "I...I can't stay with you anymore, Washu." Hating himself for what he was about to say, but knowing it was his only choice he swallowed back his true feelings and hardened his face, "I've shamed my family by marrying you and I must restore honor. I'm taking Taiki and returning to Jurai to marry a noble woman. I'm not your husband."

He swore he could see her very heart shatter through her eyes, as she pulled her hand away in disbelief. Her voice became dangerously quiet, "You have to be kidding…Hiro…so help me..." Her voice steadily started to get louder, "If you think you can take my son away from me…You are sorely mistaken!"

She shoved past him and started towards Taiki, but as she approached, the soldiers raised their guns. "Now Ms. Hakubi, we don't want to have to do this by force."

"He's my son!" Washu seethed, standing 4 feet away from her child, but afraid to move forward just in case the soldiers attacked.

"We are taking Hiro and Mikumo home, Ms. Hakubi. We have a signed declaration from the Emperor, himself. If you continue to be an obstacle we will be forced to remove you."

"His name is Taiki!" Washu snarled. She started to move towards them again, damning the consequences that would befall her when she heard the sound of one of the soldiers releasing the safety of his gun. Washu stopped in her tracks and looked from her would-be father-in-law to Hiro. Hiro lowered his azure eyes and solemnly walked past her to pick up their son, who had been ignoring the drama unfolding around him, distracted by the same butterfly. Washu felt her breath catch in her throat as he cradled their son to his chest and turned to look at her. He opened his mouth to say something, anything that may comfort her or ease the bubbling agony and guilt that filled him, but he couldn't think of anything. All he could manage to say was, "This is for Taiki's..." He sighed, "Mikumo's safety, Washu. If we don't do this, they'll put us all into exile…" He glanced at his father, wondering if he dared to include the further threats. He didn't have to though, because Washu took a step back, her heartbroken glare settling on Hiro's father. She knew full well what exile would mean for their family.

"Come on son, let's go."

Hiro gave Washu one last glance, and quietly turned away, taking long strides so that he fell into step behind his father. He wanted to turn back, to refuse to allow this travesty to continue and remain by his wife's side; but a little weight in his arms reminded him that there was more at stake than his or Washu's happiness.

Washu felt the very air disappear from her lungs and it felt as though she would never be able to breathe properly again. She clutched at her heart as she watched them walk away, and white-hot tears spilt down her cheeks, which only moments ago had been glowing with motherly pride. Her heart feeling as though it were being cleaved in two she let out a cry of anguish, before lunging forward after them.

The soldiers stopped and turned to raise their guns at her until they saw a lone figure run up behind her and grab her from behind. Washu didn't have to look back, knowing full well who it was.

"Let me go, Elli!" Washu screamed. "Let me go!"

Elli didn't have to struggle much to restrain her best friend, tears streaming down her own face. "Don't let your son see you killed, Washu…let them go…" She lifted her gaze from the back of her friend's head and glare at the soldiers, nodding for them to continue on their way.

Washu lifted her hand desperately, as though she could pull them back from fading in the distant sunset, but they disappeared in the distance as though they had never existed at all.

--

And everyone knows I'm in

Over my head

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mind

She's on your mind

--

The ex-soldier sighed softly as she walked up the steps to her apartment. After Hiro and Taiki left the Academy, Washu had completely shut down. For her safety, they had asked months after Hiro had left the Academy, the administrators had asked Elli to move in and keep an eye on Washu. Even then it had been a hard couple of months.

Washu refused to be moved from the nursery, where her baby once slept. Everyday, Elli tried to tempt her with her favorite foods from the cafeteria (she couldn't make more than protein shakes), only to have to give Washu an IV every morning and night. She would try to get her to go to bed in a real bed, or even a cot, but Washu never left the rocker that overlooked the crib. Elli washed and clothed, Washu, as she had lost all will for independent movement, and would spend at least an hour a day talking to her about academy life or anything that might bring some sort of reaction from her nearly catatonic friend with no success.

Elli didn't even have the heart to clear out the other bedroom to make space for herself, setting up her few possessions and her hammock and its frame in the corner of the living quarters. Though, she never really slept much whenever she curled up for the night. She would spend much of the time worrying over Washu's condition and cursing hierarchy and social status all in the same train of thought. Sometimes, it caused her to think about her own home and family life, which was worst of all. On those nights, she didn't sleep at all.

It was on one of these nights where Elli was debating on getting up and going for a run so that she could think better, when she heard a door open. Elli lifted her head in alarm, her muscles tensing ready to spring on the intruder. Her forehead furrowed in confusion though as she didn't see anyone approach from the entranceway. Her confusion and alarm intensified when she heard a pair of small feet shuffling in from the hallway. Turning her head so quickly that her neck cricked, Elli saw a child enter the room: a child with emerald eyes and spiky red hair.

"Washu?"

The child looked sad, but lift her face with a familiar sense of dignity. "I can't stand adults anymore with their stupid social rules…from now on, I'm Washu-chan."

Elli's face became solemn but then she nodded, "Alright, Washu-chan…what do you want to do?"

Washu looked around the room with an air of someone that knew there was a big, nasty job ahead of them, but also knew it had to be done. "Let's start move on."

The purging of the apartment took several weeks, and after it was cleaned out and repainted, Elli and Washu moved out. They leased a graduate dorm room closer to the science department. It was a little smaller than the apartment, but it seemed that Washu was a little happier living away from the place that constantly reminded her of her loneliness. She was eating again and she had shopped to furnish their new apartment with enthusiasm. Also, though she had avoided the classroom for an entire semester, she returned to classes in the summer, teaching some of the freshman classes while debating on what to research for her doctorate. However, it was taking a while for everyone in the Academy to adjust to her new child-like form.

Also with Elli's encouragement, Washu began to work off some of her depressed energy in the gym, with a game volleyball or tennis on a regular basis. She even attempted sparring with Elli, but the ex-soldier was more skilled in hand-to-hand combat than her. After nearly flooring Washu with a particular maneuver the redhead couldn't predict, Elli agreed she would teach Washu her fighting style twice a week. This gave Washu a much-needed outlet for her emotions, and soon, despite her body's stature, Washu was almost acting like herself again.

One night, almost a year since Hiro left, Washu and Elli were playing a quiet game of chess after Elli had returned from her workout. They had been laughing over stupid things freshmen students had said in their classrooms, "And if you would believe it, she actually said, 'It's not moving, so it doesn't have energy!' Honestly, do they even crack a book in secondary schools anymore? Potential energy isn't that hard of a concept to understand." Elli snickered to herself, while Washu shook her head with a grin.

"Really…It's no wonder that the science department isn't better able to expand itself. We have too many morons trying to get into the program."

Elli chuckled softly, moving a bishop to take Washu's rook. "Check."

Washu thought carefully and moved a pawn that Elli had overlooked and took out the bishop.

"Ouch…nice move. I can't believe I didn't see that…" Elli hissed softly, rubbing the back of her head in thought, studying the board. She didn't realize that Washu was studying her.

"Elli?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

Elli looked up, a slight hint of worry etching her features. Despite her concerns of what this favor might entail, she nodded gently. "You know you can always ask me for anything, Washu-chan."

Washu studied her friend's dark blue eyes for a moment before announcing, "I'm going to do my doctorate on the masu."

Elli whistled softly, "You like to live dangerously."

Washu felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips despite how serious she was trying to be. "I'm going to use them to…" She took a deep breath, "to create a child."

Elli blinked, letting the weight of this news press down on her. More to give her hand something to do than to make a winning move, Elli moved her queen to take out Washu's knight. "I see. Well…if anyone can do it, you can."

"I need your help to create an incubation chamber for her…I'll be happy to give you credit in my doctoral dissertation. I also need someone to help double check my calculations and ensure everything is functioning perfectly before we attempt it….will you help me?"

Elli studied her friend's expression, seeing that she was desperate to be a mother again. Finally, after several heart stopping seconds, Elli nodded. "Of course. I'll be happy to help you."

Washu beamed, moved her queen to take Elli's and squealed, "Checkmate!" before throwing her arms around her best friend's shoulders.

--

Everyone knows

She's on you're mind

Everyone knows

I'm in over my head

I'm in over my head

I'm over my…

--

"She's almost ready." Washu crooned softly as she looked through the glass of the incubation chamber, touching it fondly. Inside was the sleeping form of a small infant with a thin layer of cyan hair that was just long enough so that she had a small curl next to her ear. She had her eyes closed at the moment, sleeping soundly, though earlier Washu had a chance to admire her brilliant amber eyes.

"You look like a kid at Christmas, Washu-chan."

Washu looked up from the chamber glass to see her friend approaching slowly. It had been nearly one hundred and twenty years since they started on this project. Though time hadn't reflected at all on the redheaded scientist's visage, the years hadn't been as kind to Elli. Her once light brown hair was streaked with gray and white and cascaded down past her shoulders. Small wrinkles had formed about her eyes and the corners of her mouth, and though she was still quite strong, she had slowed down considerably, often limping whenever she walked and sometimes hiding a grimace of pain whenever she put her full weight on her prosthetic leg. Despite her aging, her dark blue eyes still sparkled with energy.

"I can't wait to bring her into the world." Washu smiled and looked back into the chamber, scooting over some so that her friend could look too.

"She'll be a beautiful girl, Washu-chan. I'm glad that everything has gone smoothly with this. I must admit, I was a little worried at times."

"You and me both." Washu chuckled with relief. She looked over at her friend, "How's Garret?"

"He's old." Elli replied bluntly, but with a smile touching her lips. "He's taking the twins to the music department for a concert." She and her betrothed, Garret, had reconciled and married almost seventy years ago and had a son and a daughter. She had to go back to her home world a few times since then, for diplomacy reasons she refused to discuss with Washu, but she had refused to leave the Academy permanently or stop working on the project. Even now that she was a grandmother to a set of twins, Elli still came to assist Washu with whatever calculations or mechanical issues she encountered. It was something that Washu was truly thankful for, even though she now had her doctorate and a pair of graduate students working for her.

Elli patted her friend's shoulder gently and smiled down at the tiny form in the chamber. "Have you thought of what to name her yet?"

Washu's face broke into a motherly smile, one that Elli hadn't seen for over 120 years. "Ryoko. Ryoko Hakubi."

"Ryoko…" Elli said quietly, as if she were weighing the name against the tiny form within the chamber. "It suits her."

"You'll be her Godmother, still, won't you?" Washu asked, quietly.

Elli smiled softly, "For as long as I remain in this plane, I'll be honored…" She gently shook her friend.

Washu's smile appeared again and she bumped her friend's side gently. "Good. We families have to stick together."

"Simple principles, complex situations." Elli agreed, gently placing her fingertips right above where Ryoko's little hand laid. "Welcome to the family, baby girl."

--

Everyone knows I'm in

Over my head

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mind

She's on your mind

--

"Mom!"

Washu was startled out of her focus on the song as the last chords played, looking over her shoulder to see a young woman with spiky cyan hair standing in the doorway. She glanced around the room, halfway expecting her white haired friend to step forward, with one footstep that sounded heavier than the other. When she didn't, Washu felt a deep sense of loss. Finally, after a silent moment in honor of her lost friend, she looked back to her daughter.

"Yes, Ryoko?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Dinner's ready…what were you doing?"

"Oh, dancing, I guess. You never know what to expect from this Earth music. It catches you by surprise sometimes." The scientist replied, taking a deep breath to steady her emotions as she walked over to her amber-eyed child.

"Dancing in the dark?" Ryoko asked in disbelief, thinking that was an act reserved for people a little less intellectual than her.

"Yup."

Ryoko stared at her mother for a moment and then shook her head. "Whatever. I guess you have the right to be weird…well, weirder than normal."

"Well, I'm glad you're not going to hold it against me." Washu smirked. "Your Godmother would have teased me incessantly." She walked past her daughter, towards the lab door.

"I had a Godmother?" The ex-space pirate asked, floating behind her.

"Affirmative." Placing her hand on the doorknob and opening it, motioning for Ryoko to go out first.

Ryoko stood still in awe before quietly asking, "Did she like me?"

Washu smiled softly, "She helped make it possible for you to be born…she babysat you while I taught classes…she even taught you her style of martial arts before she passed on. I think she did."

Washu went ahead and stepped through the lab door into the house. She smiled softly to herself as Ryoko continued to ask questions, remembering the family she once had and the one that stayed.

--

**That's it! Please review!**


End file.
